Take A Picture, Make It Last Forever
by JezebelSlytherin
Summary: Jezebel is an "normal" 16 year old, but the word love is foreign to her & humans are kept as pets. She lives in a kingdom buried in the mountains and woods, far from human civilization & she will start a rebellion she doesnt want.
1. Prolouge

**A/N : if you need help understanding just P.M. me****J****. I'll be happy to help .**

Death, despair, killer, assassin, a sin. That is what the people of my village call me. We are Mhi, a cathuman , think were werewolf only difference is we change at will and into the feline who is most like us, another difference is we don't need to be bitten to become like this. As a species we began we an intelligent lion was born. He saw what man could do and wished he could do the same. Over time the lion learned the way of man, he chose to not be like them for they were too violent and uncaring. He took his pride far away, but they were special for they could take the form of man with out his greed.

My village hates the feline I turn into, a panther. Panthers in my clan are natural born killers, we kill our brothers and sisters in our mothers womb for space we leave only one, the one who fought the best or was clever enough to evade us. This simple truth condoned my life. My litter mate or twin is a clouded leopard, she is a rarity, this makes me even more bazaar for not only am I the only female panther in over a century, I am not an exotic feline as I should be considering my sisters status.

I am only 17 yet I've slaughtered and killed more people than I'd like to remember, but our so called king needs his 'justice keepers' to keep order with in the kingdom. We are given a list when some one needs to learn there place. But we do not hold trails, you do wrong of any degree and you are killed. We are also sent to kill half-breeds of any age, and all those who disobey. We also are sent to raise other panthers, we take them right after birth when there pelt is still white so no one will know who the panthers are. They are returned to their parents a month later , some might even be kept a whole year. Each panther has an older panther who is like their parent, some only have a 5 year difference.

This is the story of my people, of our want for freedom and our rebellion against our king.


	2. Normal Much ?

Chapter 1 : _Normal Much ? _( preview )

**A/N :** This is purely make belief . English is not my first language so I please apologize for the misspellings.

I awoke to my twin, Haruye'e, shaking me shouting at me that mother was giving birth. I ran down the stairs into the den, Haruye'e stopped, frozen in shock, at the opening, I pushed past her and into the den. I saw a small cheetah on the floor, she was yelping in pain, I ran to her side helping support her as she pushed out 2 snowy white cubs, a boy and a girl. The simply that my mother could even get pregnant after me was quite a shock, panthers tend to destroy their mothers placenta.

The even more shocking news was that she was going to have another panther. It would be a first in our history, one that I hoped my mother could survive. There were few mothers who could even live after having only one panther less likely to a mother of 2 from different litters. Panthers were the sworn secret of our kingdom, no one was aloud to know who panthers were, the only ones who knew about me were my parents, Haruye'e and all the other panthers in our fair land. And that's how it always was.

My mother whined lightly nudging the pups as if to rush them from their quick meal, she looked at me and said "The boy is Micah, named after a strong warrior from my homeland, as for the girl, Sakura, for she is unimportant in the future of what will happen in our cruel kingdom. Keep her pure and innocent my child, my soldier, warrior. You must protect the children of this village, for they are our future." Her voice was distant and wispy, the homeland she spoke of was a small villa of seers, my father had gone there on whim or so he said and met my mother they were instantly in love, she said the oracles were weaving their futures together for a reason and that they would reveal the reason they let one of their scared marry an outsider without a single resistance, they had in fact welcomed my father, which was rare.

**A/N : **I have 8 chapters completely written all long, I just don't know wether people would actually read it, review or p.m. if you think I should :) .


	3. Pups

**A/N : It's reeeeaally, late I know but I didn't a laptop or computer. Excuses I know, sorry. Anyway hope you like it, read on and review please.**

I removed the cubs from my mother's side to allow her to rest, I handed Sakura to Haruye'e, knowing she'd be more comfortable with a girl. It was a secret to me that my sister hated panther's, but that didn't stop the sting whenever she vocalized, and I wasn't letting the small boy take the fall for that. But through it all I was still her twin and I knew her better than anyone, the baby girl would soften her heart and she'd care for her.

As I walked to the kitchen, mindlessly grabbing a piece of raw meat out of the fridge, I set down Micah and began shifting the bones of my body sinking lower to the ground, the hair on my body growing longer and thicker, my nose and mouth stretching into a snout, my fingers shrinking, nails lengthening and finally my spine stretching out to form a tail. Lightly I licked the pup at my paws, gaining a meow in response; I gently put my canines around his neck and hauled him up the stairs to my room before bouncing back down for the meat I had left. As I made quick work of my food Micah came and tried to take a bit as well, even at this age our lust to sink our teeth into something was evident.

Down the hall I could hear Haruye'e's outraged scream as she called for our father, I could already picture her, red in the face as father laughed at the incident, he always had when I was a pup and by mistake to a bite out of my sister or at least most of the time it was a mistake.

"Jezebel! Help your sister understand, and bring some food for Sakura." My father yelled out, his laugh vibrating through the house. I rose with the meat that was left trapped between my teeth, not bothering with Micah as I knew he would follow. As I entered my sister's room I couldn't help but let the gargled sound that was supposed to be a laugh out, Sakura laid on her back while Haruye'e was complaining to father about a cut that looked like a paper cut. She turned to glare at me, as if she could be threatening even for her breed she was small, barely 5'5 and about as strong as a pup. I dropped the meat at Sakura's side, nudging Micah towards her, as I shifted back the laugh truly escaping now.

"Damn Haruye'e that looks like a little paper cut. What are you crying about?" I could feel my father's eyes on me as teased her; I couldn't help but feel as though he was judging my actions. But I turned my attention back to my sister in time to see her sputter and flush with embarrassment as she realized how much she was putting this out of proportion.

"I, uh, it's wrong! She shouldn't bite her own sister, much less be craving meat already," her nose scrunching at the thought of even craving raw meat, she never, as old as that was but she did need it. "What if she had been older and didn't have control over how much power she put in her bite! She could have caused serious damage, even leave a scare, I can't take a chance with ball so near at hand." She rambled on, I stopped paying attention as my mind focused on the ball that was in fact nearing, it was the only time unmated males and females came together to actually find a possible mate, we could talk it wasn't forbidden, but never to date at least not until you showed your interest at the ball. Sometimes a single person would show interest in 6 others and throughout the year decide who they would date. It would be our first time going as possible mates, we had come to age a few weeks ago, and it was odd to think people wouldn't see me as child at the ball but as a young woman.

"She has a point Jez, I am trying to get her of my hands, so it's best she stays unscratched." My father teased, Haruye'e huffing in response, I just smiled and took both pup down to the den for a nap, both of them meowing and licking my fingers as I set them down, my father wrapping his arms around my shoulder, before laying his head on mine and letting out a sigh. "You got a long day ahead of you tomorrow cub, your little vacations up, I heard the Nellt's are due, Gina should be popping out her pups soon. In a few days, heard you'll be taking it in if it is a panther. Bit stressful I think, I mean you got our 2 rascals to deal with." Father always worried about us, he was the outsider let in so he sometimes felt as if it was his fault when something happened. I just buried my head in his coat and allowed him to carry most of my weight; I knew Haruye'e was watching she hated that father always worried over me but not her. It wasn't that father had a favorite it was that there was nothing to worry about when it came to her, she was a rarity everything was handed to her on a silver platter, and it was the way our kingdom worked.


End file.
